Cauchemar
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami réconforte Seto qui a fait un cauchemar. Cela leur rappelle l'histoire de leur famille. / M-preg. Yami et Yugi ont des corps séparés. Seth et Atemu sont des personnes à part entières.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en pages sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Yu-Gi-Oh !

_**Couple : **_Prideshipping = Yami / Seto

_**Titre : **_Cauchemar

_**Titre original : **_Nightmare (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Star Fantasy Writer

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en pages : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ M (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Yami réconforte Seto qui a fait un cauchemar. Cela leur rappelle l'histoire de leur famille. / M-preg. Yami et Yugi ont des corps séparés. Seth et Atemu sont des personnes à part entières.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt que ça. Et bien voici une petite histoire pour janvier. Rating élevé pour ceux qui se plaignent. Review s'il vous plaît !

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Cauchemar**_

Dans le miroir de la salle de bains, Seto Kaiba se regarda. Il vit ses cheveux bruns en désordre et ses yeux bleus brillants du cauchemar qui l'avait violemment réveillé.

Secouant la tête, les gouttelettes de sueur tombèrent sur la vasque et le miroir. Tendant la main, il prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage. En quittant la salle de bains, il la jeta sur le sol, ne se souciant pas de la ramasser.

Il alla sur la terrasse reliée à sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas la personne qui se baissa et ramassa la serviette pour la mettre dans le panier.

Il vit la lune et les étoiles qui brillaient en plaçant ses mains sur la rambarde. Une brise vint et bien que Seto ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, il ne trembla pas.

Dans le cauchemar, un Pharaon antique appelé Atem, aussi connu sous le nom de Yami, était revenu au temps présent grâce à son puzzle du Millenium reconstitué par un jeune garçon nommé Yugi Muto. Il était revenu pour réapprendre son passé et réparer une erreur qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de corriger. Quand il a finalement détruit les ténèbres, il a combattu Yugi en duel afin de retourner dans son passé pour de bon.

« Seto ?_, Appela une voix des portes de la terrasse. _»

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Tu n'étais pas là. »

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Seto et un petit corps se pressa contre le dos du brun.

« Je suis désolé. Cauchemar. »

Il aurait pu mentir mais il savait qu'il l'aurait payé plus tard. Le petit corps ne dit rien, sachant que Seto parlerait quand il le voudrait. Après tout, c'était Seto Kaiba et il vivait avec. L'homme le plus riche de la planète à, à peine, 25 ans.

« Tu vas tomber malade.

-Je vais bien. Je sais que tu me réchaufferas Seto. »

Kaiba se retourna et posa un profond baiser sur les lèvres de la personne plus petite. Ses mains pressèrent le corps de l'autre plus près du sien.

« Seto.

-Yami. »

Le brun le regarda.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Yami attendit que Seto ferme et verrouille les portes. Seto sourit. Quand il rejoignit Yami, il lui raconta son cauchemar. Son compagnon s'était assit, cherchant les yeux de Seto.

« Seto_, commença Yami lorsque le brun eu terminé. _C'est un rêve étrange. Peut-être que c'est un signe que tu ne devrais pas jouer au Duel de Monstres tard dans la nuit.

-Qui va l'enseigner à Junior ?

-Moi. Je suis le Roi des Jeux après tout. »

Yami avait 16 ans au moment où il avait combattu et vaincu Seto pour ce titre. Lui et ses frères Yugi et Atemu venaient d'Égypte. Ils étaient les plus talentueux au Duel de Monstres et avaient gagnés des billets de première classe pour assister au tournoi mondial de Kaiba. Plusieurs autres talentueux duellistes du monde entier y avaient également participés. Le prix était le titre de meilleur duelliste mondial ainsi que les dernières créations de cartes monstres du créateur du jeu : Pegasus.

Après avoir vaincu Seto, tout deux avaient commencés une concurrence féroce. Chaque fois que l'un des deux provoquait l'autre en duel, ils laissaient tout tomber. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, ils se mettaient donc sur le côté et les laissaient à leur match.

Cependant Yami était prêt à renoncer au titre pour Seto. Et pour Seto seulement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux féroces duellistes étaient devenus amants. Au début, seuls eux savaient pour leur profonde relation passionnée.

Mais le temps passant, leurs jeunes frères, Yugi, Makuba et Noah, avaient surprit Seto prenant Yami contre les étagères de la bibliothèque du Manoir Kaiba.

Étonnamment, ils avaient bien prit cette relation. Surtout quand le cousin de Seto, Seth, avait commencé à fréquenter le frère ainé de Yami : Atemu.

Quand une ex-petite-amie jalouse avait découvert leur relation, Yami était sûr que Seto allait le repousser et tout nier. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Seto l'entraina devant les medias et les yeux du monde. Il avait annoncé que Yami et lui était en effet en couple et avait défié quiconque de les séparer. Cette nuit-là Yami et Seto avaient faits l'amour avec tellement de douceurs que Yami avait était au paradis. C'était cette même nuit que Seto avait demande Yami en mariage.

C'était il y a trois ans.

Yugi avait reprit le magasin de son grand-père. Alors qu'ils avaient étaient élevés en Égypte, leur grand-père, vivant aux Japon, leur envoyait toujours les meilleures cartes en plus d'argent pour les aider. Yugi avait estimé qu'il était de son devoir de prendre soin de l'héritage de leur grand-père décédé. Avec l'aide de Seto, cela avait commencé à devenir une franchise familiale.

Atemu gérait le _Game Shop_ en Égypte, où son mari et leurs jumeaux Angel et Sin, vivaient heureux. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant quatre ans et suivaient l'idéalisme du Duel de Monstres de leurs parents. Seth avait heureusement aidé à financer les fouilles archéologiques d'Atemu avec l'argent qu'il gagnait de KaibaCorp.

Makuba et Noah étaient devenus de grands patrons dans différentes branches de l'entreprise de KaibaCorp. Les rumeurs disaient que les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensembles. Ils n'étaient pas frères et ne l'avaient techniquement jamais étaient puisque la mère de Noah n'avait jamais épousé Gozaburo. Elle s'était échappée avec Noah. Ce n'était qu'après que Seto l'ait renversé que Noah prit le nom de Kaiba mais seulement pour trouver un emploi et de l'argent pour aider sa mère. Sa mère qui était l'un des anciens dirigeants de l'orphelinat où Seto et Makuba avaient étaient élevés avant d'être adoptés.

Ennemi et meilleur ami de Yami, Bakura avait prit sa place de vice-président de la zone de développement des jeux chez KaibaCorp. Yami avait était forcé de prendre un congé maternité permanant.

Par le PDG. Et son mari.

Seto se plaça derrière Yami et posa ses mains sur son ventre gonflé de sept mois de grossesse. Leurs bagues brillait à la lumière des lampes de la pouponnière.

« Merci pour la nurserie.

-Je t'en pris. »

Il embrassa la poitrine de Kaiba. Seto savait que sa vie était à peu près parfaite. Avec Yami dans ses bras. Et celui dans son cauchemar lui avait montré que la vie peut-être très imprévisible et devenir parfaite avec le temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans la chambre d'enfant comme deux ombres dans les étoiles, comme un Pharaon et un Prêtre se battant en duel dans les étoiles.

_**FIN**_


End file.
